Butterflies Don't Lie
by The Fluff Queen
Summary: Mas eu sei intimamente, que as borboletas não mentem. Há 10 anos Syaoran Li deixou o Japão e Sakura para assumir o clã Li. Mas agora ele está de volta. Só existe um detalhe: Ela está noiva...
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse: **Fazem 10 anos que Syaoran Li deixou Tomoeda (e Sakura) a fim de preparar-se para assumir a liderança do clã Li. Agora, aos 24 anos, ele retorna ao Japão apenas para encontrar amigos e familiares comemorando o noivado de Sakura.

**Disclaimer:** _Sakura Card Captors _pertence ao grupo CLAMP. A música da qual emprestei título para esta fic é de Kaci Brown.

**Butterflies**** Don't Lie**

**_Hong_****_ Kong, Julho de 2012._**

**O** aeroporto de Tóquio continuava como nas lembranças do rapaz. Agitado, tumultuado, gente indo, gente vindo. Gente chegando, gente partindo. Pais e filhos, esposas e maridos, amigos se despedindo com promessas de retorno em breve e desejos de uma boa viagem. No meio de tantas pessoas, ninguém em particular reparava no jovem alto, atlético, dono de revoltos cabelos castanhos e de um surpreendentemente sério par de olhos tambm castanhos, porém com reflexos dourados.

Olhos que se fecharam, enquanto ele sintonizava sua aura para acostumar-se com a do país. Como sempre, o Japão era cheio de uma forte energia mágica, o potencial preso dentro das pessoas causando um leve zumbido nos ouvidos sensíveis do rapaz. Havia chegado há cinco minutos e já a sua aura buscava a dela, verde atrás de rosa pálido. Ele conteve-se rapidamente. Não queria alertá-la de sua presença. Ainda não.

Uma mão delicada tocou no ombro de Syaoran Li, tirando-o de seu transe, e ele se voltou para encarar os serenos e confiantes olhos cor de rubi de sua prima Meiling. Ela havia se tornado uma linda jovem, e havia trabalhado arduamente para que o primo tivesse autorização para retornar ao Japão.

Fazia cinco anos que o treinamento de Syaoran havia acabado, e ele sempre desejara voltar à terra do sol nascente, voltar para Sakura, porém os Anciões discordavam. Embora dona de uma poderosa magia (era a maga mais poderosa de sua geração), Sakura não era, segundo eles, digna de ser a cônjuge do líder do clã. Era, afinal de contas, japonesa **e **de classe média. Há cinco anos, Meiling lutava para convencer os Anciões a autorizarem a união de Syaoran com Sakura, auxiliada por Yelan, que não suportava ver a tristeza e a solidão nos olhos do filho.

Há uma semana, Meiling conseguira convencer o líder dos Anciões, que dera a desejada autorização. Syaoran tinha duas semanas para ir ao Japão e para voltar acompanhado de Sakura, de preferência já noivo e com uma data marcada para o matrimônio que deveria acontecer tão logo fosse possível.

A moça sorriu para o primo. "Tem certeza de que não quer avisar a ninguém? Você sabe que Sakura não gosta de surpresas. Deveria telefonar para Tomoyo, ela saber manter segredo".

Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça, sem proferir palavra. Dirigiu-se à área de desembarque, e Meiling suspirou, balançando a cabeça em discordância da conduta do primo, mas seguindo-o. No caminho, os olhos da jovem passaram por uma banca de revistas, parando brevemente em uma revista de noivas. Subitamente, um mau pressentimento invadiu-a, e ela congelou no meio do tumulto, os olhos vidrados.

Meiling continuava sem os poderes mágicos de Syaoran e Sakura; porém, tanto contato com os treinamentos do primo a ajudara a desenvolver um forte sexto sentido. Sua intuição era forte, e quase sempre seus pressentimentos se realizavam. Syaoran, que sabia dessa peculiaridade, aproximou-se cautelosamente da prima, tocando-a com delicadeza no ombro. "Meiling? O que houve?"

A jovem balançou a cabeça brevemente, fechando os olhos e focando-se no presente. Ao abri-los, Syaoran ficou surpreso e preocupado ao ver a angústia nas pupilas da prima. "Ligue para a Tomoyo, Syaoran. Agora. Por favor!"

"Tá, tá!" Syaoran concordou, assustado. Rapidamente, tirou seu celular da mochila que carregava e discou o telefone da casa de Tomoyo. Meilng nunca havia despertado de um transe tão aflita antes, e isso fora o que o deixara alarmado. E se tivesse acontecido algo a Sakura?

_Não. Não aconteceu nada_, ele tentou se convencer, enquanto o telefone tocava. "Está chamando", disse para Meiling.

*

**T**omoyo Daidouji olhava de cara emburrada para o vestido que se encontrava pendurado em um gancho atrás da porta de seu quarto. Ela tinha que admitir que era deslumbrante, um longo de seda pura em degradê lilás, todo bordado. O vestido era reto, de alças finas e decote quadrado, rebordado de pequenos paetês furta-cor que capturavam a luz e a refletiam num caleidoscópio colorido.

Fora Sakura quem havia escolhido a peça, afirmando que os tons da seda destacavam os olhos cor de violeta da prima.

_Era estranho que Sakura tivesse se empolgado tanto com o vestido que Tomoyo usaria no evento daquela noite e tivesse escolhido para si mesma um traje muito mais simples e menos chamativo. Tomoyo havia falado em voz alta sua estranheza à Sakura, mas a moça simplesmente sorrira, os olhos verdes ilegíveis, e afirmara que não estava acostumada com roupas luxuosas, mas Tomoyo sim._

_"Sim", tinha retrucado Tomoyo, no ato. "Mas o noivado é seu e não meu"._

A jovem morena, pessoalmente, não queria ir à festa de noivado de Sakura. Não gostava do noivo. Achava Ken Aramiyaki... Bom, um tarado. Naoko já havia saído com ele uma vez, há cerca de cinco anos, e comentara com Rika, Chiharu e Tomoyo que ele tentara agarrá-la ainda no carro, tendo a jovem sido salva pelo porteiro do prédio onde residia. Tomoyo ficara horrorizada, assim como Rika, e preocupara-se ao saber que Ken estava interessado em Sakura.

Sua preocupação virara algo próximo a pânico quando a própria Sakura lhe afirmara que havia, depois de quase dois anos de insistência, aceitado um convite do rapaz para sair. Tomoyo fora atrás de Touya e levara Naoko consigo, fazendo a amiga contar ao primo o que havia acontecido. Sakura era uma mulher agora, mas Touya ainda a via como uma menininha, e quase ficara maluco com o relato da história de Naoko.

Entretanto, para a surpresa de todos, Ken vinha se comportando como um cavalheiro com Sakura, a ponto de conseguir convencê-la a casar-se com ele. A notícia do noivado fora dada a Tomoyo mais uma vez pela própria Sakura, duas semanas antes, e a morena havia ficado chocada.

_"Mas, Sakura!" Exclamara a morena. "E quanto a Syaoran?"_

_Os olhos verdes de Sakura ficaram fechados, sérios e mortiços. "O que tem ele?" Ela disse com indiferença, antes de dar um suspiro de angústia. "Já fazem 10 anos, Tomoyo. Eu ainda o amo, mas não vou passar a minha vida esperando por ele. Vai ver..." Ela fechou os olhos, dando um soluço seco e pesado. "Ele com certeza já está casado, Tomoyo. E cheio de filhos. Já se passaram 10 anos, afinal de contas."_

_Tomoyo__ fitou a amiga, cheia de ceticismo. "E você acredita mesmo no que está dizendo?"_

_A tristeza de Sakura era evidente, mas ela disse, "Honestamente, não. Mas preciso acreditar, ou vou enlouquecer, Tomoyo". Ela olhou suplicante para a amiga. "Esteja lá, sim?"_

Tomoyo fora arrancada de suas lembranas pelo toque insistente de seu telefone. Tirou o aparelho da base sem olhar para o identificador de chamadas, dizendo de modo distraído, "Alô?"

"Tomoyo?" Uma profunda voz masculina ecoou do outro lado da linha, e a morena sentou-se ereta, os olhos arregalados.

"Syaoran? Por Deus, é você mesmo?" Ela murmurou, espantada.

"Sim. Como vai?"

Tomoyo estava to atordoada que no sabia o que falar. "Está na China?" Disse abruptamente, os olhos presos no vestido de seda.

"Não..." Houve uma breve e hesitante pausa. "Estou... Estou no Japão, Tomoyo. Acabei de chegar. Como vai Sakura?"

A ansiedade na voz do rapaz cortou o coração da moça. "Ela... Ela está bem, Syaoran. Está bem". Ela deu um suspiro pesado. "Ela está noiva".

*

**A**s palavras de Tomoyo atingiram Syaoran como um raio. Ele olhou para Meiling, aturdido, e a moça não suportou a curiosidade. Decidida, arrancou o pequeno aparelho das mãos do primo. "Daidouji, é Meiling. Como está a Sakura?"

A morena ouviu um suspiro. "Venham para a minha casa. Diga ao Li para não se preocupar que não vou comentar nada com Sakura. Mas venham depressa que ainda temos que achar uma roupa para vocês irem ao noivado".

Meiling engasgou-se. "O quê?! Daidouji..."

"Escute", Tomoyo interrompeu. "Sakura está cometendo um erro, e sabe disso, mas é teimosa demais para dar o braço a torcer. Ela ainda ama o seu primo, Meiling-"

Foi a vez de a chinesa interromper. "Estamos a caminho." Ela fechou o telefone com um estalo e tomou Syaoran pela mão. "Vamos!"

Syaoran debateu-se, tentando desvencilhar-se. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, a não ser o guichê da Air China comprar uma passagem de volta!" Retrucou o rapaz, puxando a mão. Embora mais forte que Meiling, para seu espanto ele simplesmente não conseguia libertar-se. _O que está acontecendo!?_

A morena parou e fitou Syaoran com seriedade e ferocidade. "Você no vai voltar para Hong Kong sem Sakura, está maluco? Eu passei cinco anos trabalhando como uma louca para convencer os Anciões, e no primeiro obstáculo você vai desistir? Para se casar com quem? Com uma mulher como Akane Ruu? Nem pensar!" Argumentou a moça, mencionando uma jovem socialite chinesa que, segundo os Anciões, seria uma esposa adequada para Syaoran.

"Ela está apaixonada por outro, Meiling! O que quer que eu faça? Que jogue o orgulho pela janela e me atire aos pés dela? Nunca!" Retrucou Syaoran.

Mesmo sendo vários centímetros mais baixa do que o primo, Meiling apoiou uma mão em cada ombro do rapaz e olhou-o profundamente nos olhos. "Escute bem, Li Xiaolang", ela disse, com a voz soando um sibilo baixo e furioso, "Daidouji quer falar conosco e nos levar à festa. Seja homem e enfrente a situação. Agora ande!" Ela voltou a puxá-lo, vitoriosamente conseguindo levá-lo até um ponto de táxi e enfiá-lo no carro mais próximo. "Para Tomoeda, por favor. E tranque as portas", instruiu a moça para o sisudo taxista, que apenas meneou afirmativamente a cabeça e fez como instruído.

Syaoran olhou para Meiling com olhos brilhantes de fúria, mas não disse nada, contentando-se em olhar sombriamente pela janelinha e praguejar silenciosamente contra a folclórica teimosia dos Li.

*

**T**omoyo desligou o telefone com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e um novo brilho nos olhos ametistas. Syaoran havia voltado ao Japão e com um único motivo: procurar Sakura. Se assim o era, então a crença de sua prima num provável casamento do rapaz com outra não tinha fundamentos, e as circunstâncias todas estavam mudadas. Havia a chance de o noivado de Sakura não acontecer.

Entusiasmada e esperançosa, a moça apressou-se a tirar o fone da base outra vez. Discou rapidamente um número, aguardando ansiosamente que atendessem. "Eriol, sou eu", disse ela animadamente. "Você não sabe quem acabou de me ligar..."

**C O N T I N U A**

**Nota da Autora: **Olá! Nossa, faz tempo que eu não postava nada de _Sakura Card Captors_. Na verdade, faz tempo que eu não postava nada, ponto. Mas vi que a Jahid (ex Jenny) voltou a postar _Candy Pleasures_, e a história despertou minha musa adormecida. Leiam a fic. Prende muito a atenção.

Não esqueçam de deixar a costumeira review! Eu adoro receber comentários - quanto mais longos, melhor.

Um beijo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nope... _Sakura Card Captors _ainda pertence à CLAMP.

**Butterflies Dont Lie**

**_Parte Dois_**

**_Tomoeda, mesma tarde._**

**S**akura Kinomoto sentia-se estranhamente inquieta naquela tarde. Fora dormir, na noite anterior, com a sensação de que algo estava acontecendo, porém logo a deixou de lado, uma vez que, como seu pai bondosamente lhe dissera quando ela partilhara o que a afligia, em poucas horas firmaria um compromisso com Ken. Contudo, havia acordado no meio da madrugada, arrancada de seu sono pelos sussurros frenéticos de Kero. Segundo o pequeno guardiãdzzo, ela estava se debatendo e chamando por um nome.

Syaoran.

Um arrepio frio lambeu a sua espinha ao lembrar-se do outro motivo pelo qual acordara às três e meia da manhã. Estava tendo um sonho com Syaoran, um Syaoran que a olhava triste e zangado. Até seis meses depois do começo de seu namoro com Ken, Sakura estava acostumada a sonhar com Syaoran. Mas, nesses sonhos, ele sempre aparecia sorridente, doce e apaixonado. Aquela aparição de Syaoran, tristonho e furioso, depois de quase dois anos sem sonhar com ele, deixou Sakura pouco à vontade e (admitia apenas para si mesma) apenas com uma ponta de preocupação.

O sol nasceu, banhando a pequena e tranquila Tomoeda com uma morna e leve luz dourada. Sakura estava no meio de ajudar o pai e o irmão com os comes e bebes da festa quando um novo arrepio percorreu sua coluna. Porém, ao contrário do anterior, este era quente e sensual, e a jovem de cabelos castanhos involuntariamente fechou os olhos. Viu sua aura, em um delicado tom de rosa pálido, sendo envolvida por um tom de verde muito familiar...

Abriu os olhos, abruptamente, e balançou a cabeça. _Estou ficando maluca_, pensou melancolicamente. Ela só havia visto aquele tom de verde na aura de uma única pessoa, mas essa pessoa estava há quilômetros e quilômetros de distância, e dela Sakura não tinha notícias há anos. _Não seja boba, Sakura Kinomoto!_ Ela falou para si mesma com firmeza, voltando a bater a massa para o bolo que, depois de pronto, seu pai decoraria. Ken havia desejado que toda a festa fosse preparada por um bufê especializado, porém Fujitaka recusara-se. Era o noivado de sua única filha, e ele queria preparar tudo pessoalmente. Diante da serena firmeza do sogro, Ken se vira forçado a concordar.

O pai de Sakura, por sinal, olhava com preocupação para sua filha. Sakura acordara calada, quieta e macambúzia, tão diferente da jovem mulher alegre e cheia de vida à qual Fujitaka Kinomoto estava acostumado. Uma rápida consulta a Kero, que se encontrava devidamente isolado no quarto da moça, revelou ao professor aposentado que a filha havia acordado de madrugada depois de ter um pesadelo com o _moleque chinês_, segundo a pequena criatura (Fujitaka presumiu que fosse Syaoran o 'moleque' a quem Kero se referira).

E ficou preocupado. Sakura havia se apaixonado por Syaoran quando ainda era uma menina, mas o inexplicável e longo sumiço do rapaz havia destruído sua pequena. Fujitaka havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes descera para beber água no meio da noite e, ao passar pela porta do quarto da filha, ouvira o ruído de soluços abafados contra um travesseiro (que, pela manhã, estava ainda úmido de lágrimas).

Como pai, Fujitaka sabia que havia criado Sakura para o mundo. Ao contrário de Touya, que resmungava furiosamente toda vez que alguém mencionava o nome do jovem chinês, Fujitaka procurava não falar mal do rapaz, notando que a tristeza nos olhos da filha se acentuava quando isso acontecia. Preferia ver o brilho sereno e límpido daquela solidão leve do que a angústia de poço sem fundo que vislumbrava quando o filho resmungava contra Syaoran Li.

Fujitaka aproximou-se da filha, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça com carinho. Nadeshiko era pouco mais velha do que Sakura quando falecera, e o pai surpreendia-se com a semelhança na personalidade de mãe e filha. A moça sorriu de modo cansado para o pai, e praticamente derreteu-se contra ele. _Vai ficar tudo bem, minha pequena_, pensou ele. _Eu prometo_.

*

**S**yaoran Li e Meiling Li demoraram apenas alguns minutos para chegar à bela residência dos Daidouji. O rapaz continuava tão irritado com a prima quanto no segundo em que ela começara a arrastá-lo na direção dos táxis enfileirados, porém sua fúria dera vez a um sentimento mais forte.

A depressão.

A notícia do noivado de Sakura devastara a alma de Syaoran. Durante os dez anos que passara longe da garota, principalmente os cinco anos de treinamento, apegava-se desesperadamente à lembrança delicada de Sakura e aos sonhos e planos que tecia viver com ela. Nem por um segundo lhe ocorrera que ela podia deixar de amá-lo (não se permitira cogitar essa possibilidade).

Porém acontecera. Ela havia deixado de amá-lo. Havia aceitado ser a esposa de outro homem. Usaria um belo vestido para casar-se com outro homem, dividiria sua cama com ele, carregaria os filhos dele, envelheceria ao lado de outro homem que não ele.

Pela primeira vez em todos os seus 24 anos de vida, Syaoran Li teve uma quase irresistível vontade de morrer.

O rapaz, porém, foi sacudido de suas idéias deprimidas por um forte tapa que recebeu na nuca, dolorido o suficiente para arrancá-lo do transe em que se encontrava. Meiling fitava-o, com os olhos brilhando de irritação; porém, havia uma nuvem de simpatia nas íris da moça. "Não é momento para afogar-se em auto-piedade, Xiaolang", ela falou baixo, com uma voz dura e exigente que fez Syaoran lembrar-se de sua tia, mãe de Meiling.

Syaoran olhou gelidamente para a prima, mas não disse nada. Deu ienes a ela, que pagou a corrida ao taxista, e desceu, seguido de perto pela moça. Rapidamente os portões da Mansão Daidouji abriram-se, e os dois primos entraram, sendo recebidos na elegante e requintada sala de estar da residência por Tomoyo, que abraçou carinhosamente Meiling e também Syaoran. "Que bom que vocês estão aqui", murmurou a jovem morena, sorrindo. "Vamos sentar, por favor".

Os três jovens adultos acomodaram-se nos sofás confortáveis, e Meiling logo tomou a frente na conversa. "Com quem que a louca da Sakura vai se casar?"

Syaoran estremeceu, mas fixou os olhos em Tomoyo. Esta deu um suspiro pesado. "O nome dele é Ken. Ken Aramiyaki. Ele está interessado em Sakura há cerca de quatro anos... E demorou cerca de um ano para ela aceitar, finalmente, sair com ele, e isso só porque estava cansada de dizer não."

"Ou seja, ele venceu pelo cansaço", Meiling meneou afirmativamente a cabeça, fazendo algumas mechas do cabelo trançado saírem de seu lugar. "Típico de Sakura dizer sim apenas porque não aguenta mais dizer não."

Syaoran fez um som que era quase um rugido estrangulado. Tomoyo olhou brevemente para o rapaz, ainda em silêncio, e ele detestou ver a pena indisfarçada nos olhos violetas da moça.

"E como é esse Aramiyaki?" Meiling questionou, sabendo que, por mais que quisesse, Syaoran jamais perguntaria tudo que devia saber sobre seu rival pelos afetos de Sakura.

Com os olhos fixos em Tomoyo, o chinês percebeu um lampejo de hesitação nas íris límpidas da moça. "Não esconda nada, Tomoyo", ele disse, com voz rouca e baixa. A moça sentiu uma súbita pena de Aramiyaki. Syaoran parecia uma fera preparando-se para dar o bote.

"Bem..." Ela respirou fundo, sabendo que o que diria sobre o futuro noivo da prima deixaria os dois amigos revoltados. "Ele tem uma fama não muito lisonjeira..." Apesar de saber que Sakura não amava Aramiyaki, ela temia o que a poderosa e borbulhante raiva que sentia emanar do corpo de Syaoran poderia levá-lo a fazer.

"Fala logo, Tomoyo!" Exclamou Meiling, ansiosa.

Tomoyo respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. "Todos que o conhecem dizem que ele é um tarado. Naoko saiu com ele uma vez e disse que ele a atacou tão logo ela entrou no carro. Ela só não foi..." Ela fez uma pausa, percebendo os olhos brilhantes de fúria do amigo, e a expressão de horror no rosto de Meiling, e prosseguiu, "... Vocês sabem, porque o porteiro do prédio dela salvou-a".

"E ela não prestou queixa?" Quis saber Meiling, chocada.

Tomoyo meneou a cabeça negativamente. "Não. Ela simplesmente disse que queria esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu."

"Mas Sakura, sabendo disso, aceitou namorar esse... Esse crápula?!" Syaoran murmurou entre dentes. Não acreditava realmente que Sakura fosse capaz de entregar sua vida a um homem capaz de machucar uma amiga. Mas dez anos haviam se passado. Assim como o amor dela por ele havia mudado, tambm era possível que a personalidade dela também tivesse sofrido algum tipo de alteração.

Novamente Tomoyo fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, mas dessa vez com veemência. "Ela não sabe, e Ken, segundo ela, é um cavalheiro. Nunca fez nada contra os desejos dela. E ela continua virgem, Syaoran, não se preocupe", a moça murmurou, com um sorriso malicioso no olhar diante do rubor que flamejou nas bochechas até então descoradas do rapaz.

Ele manteve silêncio, mas Meiling pôs-se de pé em um pulo. "Como vocês deixaram que ela se envolvesse com um monstro desses?!"

Tomoyo encarou a irritação da morena com fria serenidade. "Como o seu primo pôde deixá-la sem notícias por dez anos?" Diante do silêncio de Meiling, ela acrescentou, "Sakura continua sendo a mesma menina voluntariosa e decidida, Meiling. Nada que pudéssemos dizer a convenceria de sair com Ken se ela acreditasse que o seu primo ainda estivesse apaixonado por ela. Porém, depois de quase sete anos sem uma notícia que fosse de Syaoran, ela convenceu-se de que ele havia esquecido-se dela e casado-se com outra. E nada que dissemos a convenceu a acreditar no contrário".

O silêncio que caiu entre os três amigos era constrangedor, desconfortável e pesado. Meiling não possuía argumentos para apresentar; Tomoyo tinha razão. Se durante os primeiros cinco anos Syaoran ficara incomunicável para o mundo, durante os cinco anos posteriores ele tinha como entrar em contato com Sakura. Apenas, estava tão ocupado com as empresas e os negócios que mal lembrava-se de comer, que dirá de escrever para Sakura.

Syaoran sentia acentuar-se a sua vontade de morrer. Como Sakura podia acreditar que ele não a amasse mais e se casara com outra mulher? Como? _Ela não sabe que você passou os últimos 10 anos ocupado em se tornar Li Xiaolang, o CEO da mais poderosa empresa da China_, disse uma voz sensata em sua mente. Estimulado por ela, ele ficou de pé. As duas mulheres olharam perplexas e confusas para ele.

"Aonde vai, Xiaolang?" Meiling perguntou em cantonês.

"Vou até a casa de Sakura falar com ela!" Ele respondeu, determinado, na mesma língua, enquanto se dirigia com largos passos para a porta de saída. Porém, esta se abriu e deu passagem para Eriol Hiiragizawa, cujos olhos azuis brilhavam de preocupação.

"Você não vai a lugar algum, Li", disse o jovem inglês, tambm em cantonês. Falava perfeitamente, sem um traço de sotaque, e por um momento Syaoran imaginou estar diante de seu ancestral, Clow.

"E quem vai me impedir? Você?" Desafiou o rapaz. Mas foi surpreendido por um gesto pacífico do outro.

"Vamos entrar e conversar. Sakura não vai dar ouvidos a você, não vai sequer recebê-lo se você for lá agora", Eriol retrucou em japonês, sorrindo carinhosamente para Tomoyo, que os observava com apreensão. "E pare de falar em cantonês, Tomoyo não entende, é falta de educação deixá-la sem saber o que está havendo", repreendeu o rapaz, com a voz leve.

Syaoran relutantemente retornou à sala, voltando a sentar-se onde estivera anteriormente. Meiling, que se erguera e ficara ao lado de Tomoyo observando a conversa entre Eriol e Syaoran, voltou a sentar-se ao lado deste. Não o conhecera, mas Syaoran lhe dissera tudo sobre a reencarnação do ancestral de ambos (menos que era tão atraente). Porém, a perceptiva jovem percebeu os olhares apaixonados que o rapaz trocava com Tomoyo, e suspirou silenciosamente. _Os mais bonitos sempre tem namoradas_, ponderou a jovem, balançando a cabeça e aguardando que alguém retomasse a conversa interrompida.

"E por que Sakura não me receberia?" Syaoran perguntou, soando rebelde.

"Porque ela prefere ver o capeta a ver você", retrucou Eriol, com serenidade. Mas suas palavras causaram risadinhas em Tomoyo e Meiling, que esconderam os lábios por trás das mãos.

"Então como vou poder convencer Sakura de que ainda a amo e de que ela está cometendo um erro a se casar com esse tal Aramiyaki?" Syaoran olhou enfezado para Eriol, mas este não lhe deu atenção.

"Ah, chegamos ao ponto crucial. Eu acredito que minha bela Tomoyo tem um brilhante plano para propiciar um encontro entre você e a adorável Sakura Kinomoto **antes** que ela cometa o erro de se tornar a candidata a futura Sra. Ken Aramiyaki", Eriol retrucou, e Tomoyo assentiu freneticamente, um sorriso maroto nos lábios rosados.

"Tenho... Mas vou precisar de sua ajuda, Meiling. E vai ser perigoso", alertou a japonesa.

"Eu ajudarei", retrucou a outra jovem sem hesitar.

Enquanto Tomoyo explicava o que havia planejado, Syaoran sentia suas esperanças aumentarem. O plano era genial, e tinha grandes chances de dar certo. Agora, era só esperar.

**C O N T I N U A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: **Pois é, não é meu. As meninas da CLAMP são responsáveis por esta obra-prima que é _Sakura__ Card Captors_. Porém, a ideia da trama deste fic me pertence. A música que dá título ao fic é de Kaci Brown.

**Nota da Autora: **Eu queria agradecer a Mel que foi a primeira a escrever um review para este fic. Sim, os capítulos são curtinhos, até porque faz tempo que eu não escrevo nada, então ainda estou me acostumando com a rotina de sentar e botar a ideia no papel virtual. Mas que bom que você está gostando... Fico feliz!

Respondendo à Yume no Yoru, autora da segunda review: Bom, que vai dar certo, vai, afinal, isto **é **um romance (risos). E meus romances sempre tem finais felizes. Quanto às outras perguntas... Espere pelos capítulos seguintes, ok? Obrigada pela review, e espero que goste desse captulo.

Agradeço também às 43 pessoas que leram os dois primeiros capítulos, à Princesa Sakura que incluiu este em seus favoritos e à NathDragonessa que me incluiu em seus alertas. Muito obrigada a todos, ou todas.

**Butterflies**** Don't Lie**

**_Parte Três_**

**_Bufê Hiroshima Rose, Tomoeda, naquela noite_**

**K**enji Aramiyaki, também conhecido como Ken, deu um sorriso satisfeito ao olhar ao redor. Todos os detalhes daquela grande e luxuosa festa haviam sido cuidadosamente planejados pelo pai de sua noiva, e o jovem havia receado que o bufê escolhido para o evento fosse decorado com exagerada extravagncia por Fujitaka Kinomoto. Ken era um rapaz de gosto refinado e delicado, e tudo que era em excesso lhe feria a sensibilidade, característica que ele havia herdado de Yaeko Aramiyaki, sua mãe.

Mas, para seu alívio, ao chegar no _Hiroshima Rose_, ele fora recebido por balões em tons de dourado claro e prateado claro, com pequenos detalhes em rosa pálido. As toalhas nas mesas eram brancas, e em alguns pontos estratégicos aparadores com um vaso de cristal contendo uma única orquídea branca, levemente manchada de rosa, haviam sido situados. Os garçons apresentavam-se impecavelmente vestidos, e Ken sentiu-se aliviado. Aparentemente, o bom gosto de Sakura viera do pai.

O rapaz observou-se no reflexo de um dos vasos. Sua mãe havia sugerido que comemorasse o noivado com Sakura em uma bela festa à fantasia, e ele adorara a idéia. Sakura concordara com a sugesto, mas recusara-se a dizer ao noivo como iria vestida. Segundo ela, ele teria que descobrir quem era ela. E ele havia concordado. Era um desafio, e ele adorava desafios.

Sakura sempre fora, desde o começo, mais que uma conquista para Ken. Enquanto todas as garotas jogavam-se aos seus ps, ela passava ao largo, indiferente. E o rapaz ficara a princípio irritado com isto, mas logo a irritação deu lugar à curiosidade e, em seguida, admiração. Pouco a pouco, Ken aprendeu tudo sobre Sakura, inclusive o misterioso namorado chinês pelo qual a garota aguardava desde a adolescência. Ele ficara intrigado com tamanha dedicação, e percebeu então que havia encontrado a mulher que sempre havia buscado.

O desafio mais impossível, inalcançável e inatingível encontrava-se agora personificado pela figura bela e elegante de Sakura Kinomoto. E Ken Aramiyaki queria desvendá-la após o noivado. Não acreditava que seria necessário chegar ao casamento. A natureza sensual de Ken era muito forte, e ele sabia que, do mesmo jeito que convencera Sakura a sair com ele, ser sua namorada e agora noiva, conseguiria persuadi-la a aceitá-lo em sua cama.

E ento ele passaria para o próximo e interessante desafio. Já até o tinha em mente: seria a linda prima e melhor amiga de sua atual noiva. Tomoyo Daidouji tinha uma pele frágil, clara e delicada, como porcelana, e ele poderia imaginar como uma cútis to bonita ficaria com laivos azuis e arroxeados, como os hipnóticos olhos da garota.

Ele mal pde conter a sua excitação.

Alisando a frente de seu traje de cavaleiro medieval, o rapaz fixou no lugar a luxuosa máscara dourada. Os convidados começavam a chegar, e ele tinha que ficar atento para desvendar quem das várias mulheres convidadas e mascaradas seria sua jovem e inocente noiva.

Um dos garçons aproximou-se do rapaz. "Deseja alguma coisa, Sr. Aramiyaki?"

"Uísque, por favor. Com gelo", instruiu o rapaz, que se ergueu para recepcionar os primeiros convidados.

Seria uma longa e interessante noite.

*

**_Casa dos Kinomoto, Tomoeda, naquela noite._**

**T**omoyo invadiu a casa de Sakura como um furacão. Carregava nos braços dois plásticos protetores para roupas, sendo que um continha o vestido que Sakura havia escolhido pessoalmente para uso da prima, e o outro um simples, porém luxuoso quimono em tons claros, porém marcantes. Tomoyo iria fantasiada de Ava Gardner, enquanto Sakura seria uma gueixa. E, apesar das tentativas de Sakura, não houvera o que convencesse Tomoyo a não fazer pessoalmente a fantasia da prima.

Sakura estava sozinha em casa. Touya e Yukito já haviam saído para o bufê aonde aconteceria a festa. Kero também se fora, devidamente arrumado com uma gravatinha-borboleta e escondido dentro do bolso do paletó de Yukito. Touya, por sinal, estava estranhamente revoltado com o noivado da irmã, para a surpresa de todos que o conheciam. Tomoyo, pessoalmente, acreditava que era porque o primo esperara dos males o menor - ele sabia desde o começo que seria Syaoran quem ficaria com Sakura, e a decisão da irmã de se casar com outro havia tornado incerta e até mesmo inválida esta previsão.

Fujitaka também havia saído mais cedo, para levar os pratos que havia preparado para o bufê e para fiscalizar como arrumariam a mesa. Apenas depois disso que ele se dignaria a aproveitar a festa a qual se esmerara tanto preparando.

"Cheguei, Sakura!" Anunciou a moça, entrando no quarto da prima. Esta passou rapidamente as mãos nas faces, e sorriu debilmente para a morena, que olhou-a atentamente. Sakura estava de cabelos molhados e usando um roupão atoalhado rosa, indicando que havia acabado de sair do banho.

"Oi, Tomoyo".

Tomoyo notou a vermelhidão nos olhos de Sakura, mas não comentou nada. Colocou os dois trajes sobre a cama de solteira da prima e voltou-se para ela. "Vamos nos aprontar? Você não quer chegar atrasada no seu noivado, quer?"

"Ah, Tomoyo..." Sakura disse com uma voz chorosa. "Eu não quero me arrumar demais".

"Sakura, hoje é uma data importante! Você tem que ficar bem linda!" Incentivou Tomoyo, enquanto pensava, _Ainda mais agora que Syaoran está aqui._ Ela deu um sorriso radiante para a prima enquanto mandava-a acomodar-se na pequena banqueta em frente à penteadeira.

Sakura olhou com desconfiança para Tomoyo. Desde que ela havia contado à prima que estava namorando Ken, esta havia assumido uma expressão reservada e cautelosa, mas também um pouco triste. E a tristeza se aprofundara quando Sakura avisara que ficaria noiva de Ken. Mas hoje, na festa de noivado, Tomoyo estava alegre, Sakura diria que exultante até. "Tomoyo, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

A outra congelou por um momento. Então respirou fundo e respondeu, "Rika me telefonou hoje. Ela... Ela disse que vai ter um bebê com o Professor Terada, não é legal?!" Inventou a moça, rezando que pudesse falar com Rika antes que Sakura pudesse parabenizar a amiga pelo bebê inexistente. _Rika__ vai me matar, mas com certeza vai compreender que foi para um bem maior_, pensou a morena. "Agora vamos, arrume-se que já está tarde".

Vários minutos mais tarde, Sakura estava pronta. Tomoyo havia arrumando seus longos cabelos cor de mel em um elaborado coque e, para manter a franja no lugar, usara pequenos pentes com _sakuras_ incrustadas de vidrilhos cor de rosa. A maquiagem de Sakura era discreta, em tons de rosa e verde musgo. Tomoyo aplicara um pó compacto no tom rosado claro da pele da prima e, ressaltando os imensos olhos verdes, caprichara na sombra em tom de cinza chumbo e na máscara para cílios. Nos lábios polpudos da prima, aplicara apenas um brilho labial rosado.

"Mas você está deslumbrante, Sakura! Mal posso esperar para ver a reação dele...!" Exclamou Tomoyo antes que pudesse se conter. Sakura olhou com curiosidade para a prima, mas encolheu os ombros, decidindo não perguntar. Conhecia Tomoyo desde a infância, e ela sabia guardar segredos. Por mais que Sakura insistisse, a prima não lhe contaria nada.

Tomoyo ajudou Sakura a colocar a fantasia. Era um quimono de pura seda cor de rosa pérola, com pequenos detalhes em verde musgo. A larga faixa ao redor da cintura delgada de Sakura era de seda verde musgo, e combinava perfeitamente com os pequenos bordados na fantasia da jovem. A máscara que ela usaria era no tom da seda do quimono, toda bordada com lantejoulas, e apenas lantejoulas.

Tomoyo ficou orgulhosa. Ela havia se superado, tanto na fantasia de Sakura quanto no cabelo e na maquiagem da prima.

Sakura olhou-se no espelho e admirou a própria beleza por cinco segundos, até que lembrou-se por que estava tão bonita e arrumada. Estava celebrando o seu noivado com outro homem, com outro homem que não era Syaoran.

E o brilho de seus olhos, o brilho de poço sem fundo de sua inconfessável solidão, o brilho que incomodava Fujitaka e devastava Tomoyo, apareceu nas piscinas verdes profundas, enquanto ela piscava sem parar para limpar as lágrimas que queimavam em suas pálpebras. A prima havia se esmerado tanto, seria uma desfeita borrar a maquiagem tão cuidadosamente feita com lágrimas por um homem que certamente nem mais lembrava-se de sua existência.

Tomoyo percebeu a imensa tristeza no olhar da Sakura, e secretamente, enquanto arrumava-se rapidamente, torceu para que seu plano maluco desse certo. A morena odiava ver o estado deprimido do espírito de sua prima e amiga, odiava ver o devastador efeito da ausência de Syaoran sobre Sakura. Quis confortá-la, quis assegurar a Sakura que o que ela acreditava não tinha fundamento, mas como oferecer consolo a Sakura sem revelar que Syaoran se encontrava em Tomoeda?

Não era possível, mas Tomoyo sabia que, assim que se encontrasse nos braços de seu verdadeiro amor, Sakura a perdoaria por ter guardado esse segredo.

"Estou pronta", disse ela alguns minutos depois, e Sakura sorriu. Tomoyo realmente havia ficado linda no vestido que ela havia escolhido, e a maquiagem em tons de prata e berinjela ressaltavam os olhos violáceos. Olharam-se ambas no espelho. Haviam crescido tanto e passado por tantas coisas, juntas.

Impulsivamente, Sakura atirou-se nos braços daquela que nunca havia abandonado-a. "Estou com medo", confessou, em voz baixa, Sakura, e Tomoyo sentiu-a trêmula e assustada.

"Relaxe. Vai ficar tudo bem", Tomoyo assegurou. As duas se afastaram, e os olhos de Sakura brilhavam com suas dúvidas. _Bendito seja Deus_, agradeceu Tomoyo silenciosamente. As dúvidas de Sakura significavam que ela estava cada vez menos certa de que tinha tomado a decisão correta ao aceitar o noivado com Ken. "Qualquer coisa, basta dizer não... Isso é só um noivado, e até mesmo o casamento pode ser cancelado na porta da igreja", acrescentou a morena.

Sakura assentiu levemente e abriu a porta do quarto, dirigindo-se escada. Tomoyo seguiu-a, quase dando pulinhos. Agora, estava tudo nas mos de Syaoran.

*

**_Mansão Daidouji, Tomoeda, naquela noite._**

**H**oras haviam se passado desde que Tomoyo havia saído para arrumar Sakura para a festa, e, a cada minuto, Syaoran mentalmente repassava os detalhes do plano elaborado pela garota. Ela rapidamente montara uma fantasia de samurai para ele, e de sereia para Meiling, que se aprontava em outro quarto. Syaoran já estava pronto e aguardava ansiosamente a chegada de Eriol, que os levaria ao local da celebração do famigerado noivado.

Como já dito acima, Syaoran iria de samurai. Segundo Tomoyo, a fantasia combinaria com a de Sakura, que iria de gueixa (e numa bela fantasia, Tomoyo havia mostrado ao rapaz antes de sair; a moça havia definitivamente se superado). O rapaz envergava um quimono masculino de seda verde escura, com detalhes em seda em tons de ouro antigo nos punhos e na gola. O quimono era mantido fechado por um cinto largo feito de tafetá nos mesmos tons de ouro antigo.

Syaoran carregaria a sua própria espada consigo, pois Tomoyo imaginara que Sakura reconheceria a peça assim que a visse - "E o que diriam se um samurai aparecesse para resgatar sua gueixa sem uma espada?", acrescentara Meiling, divertida. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados como sempre, e a máscara do rapaz era simples, de seda preta, e cobrindo apenas os olhos e o nariz. A boca estava livre.

Syaoran olhou ansioso para o relógio - estavam quarenta minutos atrasados! - e não teve dúvidas. Dirigiu-se até a suíte onde Tomoyo instalara Meiling e bateu violentamente na porta. "Meiling! Vamos! Apresse-se! Se você continuar nesse ritmo, quando chegarmos na festa já ser tarde demais e Sakura estará noiva daquele miserável!" O rapaz gritou, cerrando os dentes de raiva na última palavra.

A porta abriu-se, e Syaoran piscou duas vezes diante da aparição. Meiling iria de sereia, e que sereia! A fantasia consistia em um longo vestido vermelho, todo bordado em paetês redondos vermelhos, colado ao corpo de Meiling como uma segunda pele. Porm, uma fenda que ia do alto da coxa até o pé direito da garota dava-lhe mais liberdade de movimentos. Meiling usava os cabelos soltos, escovados e caindo lisos por suas costas. A maquiagem era bastante simples, apenas máscara de clios e brilho labial, uma vez que a roupa já era bastante chamativa. A máscara de Meiling era dourada e simples, cobrindo apenas os olhos da jovem.

"Nossa, Meiling!" Murmurou Syaoran. "Você está linda!"

A prima deu um sorriso constrangido, mas orgulhoso. "Vou acreditar no que você está dizendo, embora eu ache que estou pelada neste vestido", ela disse em um leve tom de queixa, porém Syaoran sabia que ela estava brincando. Assim, ofereceu o braço a ela.

"Vamos, senhorita?"

Ela deu uma gargalhada e fez uma reverência. "Pois não, cavalheiro", riu ela, enlaçando o braço no de Syaoran, e apertando confortadoramente. "Vai dar tudo certo, Syaoran... Eu sei que vai!"

Ele respirou fundo. "Tem que dar, Meiling". Os olhos castanhos brilhavam em uma determinação de ferro. "Tem que dar".

**C O N T I N U A**

**Notas da Autora:** O fim do terceiro capítulo! Ser que ninguém sabe qual é o plano do quarteto fantástico para salvar Sakura das mãos do nosso belo tarado? É só pensar um pouquinho, que está bem óbvio...

É possível que eu demore um pouco a postar o próximo capítulo. É que os dois primeiros já estavam escritos, e este terceiro estava bastante adiantado quando consegui postar o fic. E, como estou gripada, não posso forçar a vista e ficar muito tempo diante do PC. Peço compreensão aos meus leitores queridos, que assim que minha saúde traidora permitir eu postarei o quarto capítulo da minha história.

Não esqueçam de deixar um review (e, se algum puder me explicar como se escreve reviews nesse novo sistema maluco do , eu agradeço).

Um beijo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Butterflies Dont Lie**

**_Parte Quatro_**

**_Bufê Hiroshima Rose, Tomoeda, 20h._**

**O** bufê estava repleto dos convidados do casal Sakura Kinomoto e Kenji Aramiyaki. O noivo reunira em uma mesa a mãe, o sogro, a irmã, o cunhado, o outro cunhado e o... Amigo... Deste cunhado. No momento, Yaeko Aramiyaki e Fujitaka Kinomoto conversavam sobre flores. Nyah Aramiyaki Wu conversava baixinho com o marido, Wu Ping, sobre as fantasias das outras convidadas, e especulava sobre a demora da futura cunhada, enquanto Wu entediava Touya Kinomoto com uma conversa sobre o espetacular negócio que havia fechado duas semanas antes, com a família Li, e fazia comentários sobre os corpos espetaculares das japonesas (Wu Ping era chinês).

Ken reparou que Touya pareceu sair de seu tédio quando Wu mencionara a família Li. Ele estreitou os olhos. "O clã chinês Li?" Touya murmurou em voz baixa, cautelosa, olhando rapidamente para Yukito, que tambm pareceu mais alerta.

"Sim!" Disse um entusiasmado Wu, assentindo freneticamente. "O filho de Xiang, que Deus o tenha, ele morreu há tantos anos, eu ainda era um garoto quando isso aconteceu... Enfim, o filho de Xiang assumiu os negócios há cerca de cinco anos. Um garoto esperto, meio sério demais para a idade dele, mas esperto como uma raposa", o homem tomou um gole de saquê. "Dizem que ele vai vir para o Japão atrs de uma noiva misteriosa, não é, Nyah? Nyah sabe mais dessas fofocas do que eu, sabe..."

Nyah balanou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Dizem", e ela olhou ao redor antes de baixar conspiratoriamente a voz, "que ela é pouco mais que uma menina. Uma extraordinariamente bela menina, de cabelos claros e olhos verdes. E também que o pai dele, Deus tenha o bom Xiang, teve uma visão com o filho e a futura nora momentos antes de o menino nascer". Ela deu uma risadinha e se recostou na cadeira, sorvendo um gole do saquê gelado. "Mas é claro que tudo isso são apenas fofocas de salão, ninguém pode ter certeza de nada, uma vez que a família Li é extremamente reservada".

Touya apenas assentiu, entorpecido, enquanto olhava aturdido para Yukito. Seu companheiro assentiu discretamente, e o moreno ergueu-se, no que foi seguido pelo amante. "Podem nos dar licença um minuto?" Ele murmurou para todos na mesa, e, sem aguardar resposta, afastou-se. Yukito levou-o a uma área reservada, longe de ouvidos curiosos, e aguardou enquanto o agitado Touya movimentava-se de um lado para o outro.

"Kerberos, talvez devesses participar desta conversa", Yukito disse serenamente, e o pequenino guardião refugiado no bolso de seu paletó apareceu, sem porém sair de seu esconderijo. "Touya acabou de saber que Li vai procurar Sakura", informou o rapaz de cabelos cinzentos. "Não entendo, porém, o motivo de tua agitação, Touya. Achei que eras completamente contra o noivado de Sakura com Kenji Aramiyaki?"

"E sou!" Explodiu o irmão da noiva. "Mas, pelo menos com aquele maldito, aquele desgraçado, ela ficará aqui no Japão! Onde eu e meu pai vamos poder protegê-la de qualquer coisa que ele vier a fazer!" Touya se sentia uma fera enjaulada. Estava ciente de que Kenji Aramiyaki não era uma boa escolha para Sakura mas, achava ele, pelo menos ela estaria por perto para que Touya e Fujitaka pudessem ficar de olho em qualquer conduta indigna do rapaz. E Touya estivera tão certo que Syaoran Li havia se esquecido da existência de sua irmãzinha, que simplesmente deixara de levar a sério a premonição de que ele levaria Sakura embora.

Tendo ouvido as palavras furiosas de Touya, Kerberos interrompeu. "Estão falando do moleque chinês?"

"Sim", disse Yukito tranquilamente. "Dele mesmo, Kerberos".

"E ele vai voltar?" Voltou o Guardião do Selo a perguntar.

"Se é que já não voltou", respondeu a forma humana do Juiz serenamente.

Touya parou em seus passos, aturdido. "Vai ver Sakura fugiu com ele. Bom Deus!"

"Eu vou matar aquele maldito moleque chinês!" Rugiu Kerberos. Ele havia acompanhado de perto o sofrimento de Sakura com o silêncio do descendente de Clow. Havia percebido as olheiras na pele clara sob os olhos de Sakura, o abrupto emagrecimento da garota. E tudo por culpa do maldito moleque que não cumpria com o que prometera.

Yukito revirou os olhos. "Não tu também, Kerberos", disse o rapaz, exasperado, e pôs-se de pé. "Escutem aqui, os dois. Syaoran Li e Sakura Kinomoto estão destinados a ficar juntos". E, por um momento, não era Yukito Tsukishiro falando, mas Yue, o Juiz. "Foi assim que Clow projetou o futuro. A fim de evitar que Sakura acabasse tendo o mesmo final que ele, colocou Syaoran na vida dela, para ser seu companheiro". Ele olhou com firmeza para Touya. "Aceite que o que tiver que acontecer, acontecerá, e no serás tu quem irá impedir Sakura de cumprir o destino que cabe a ela".

Ele então abaixou os olhos para Kerberos, que se resmungava em voz baixa em seu bolso. "E tu, Kerberos, ters que aceitar que tua Mestra ama Li Syaoran. Ela nunca será feliz com outro homem que não ele. Tu sabes, tão bem quanto o sei eu, o quanto ele ajudou Sakura, primeiro na captura das Cartas, depois na transformação das Cartas Clow em Cartas Sakura. Não existe um companheiro melhor para Sakura do que Syaoran. Aceites isto, para evitar dores de cabeça a Sakura no futuro".

Relutantemente, Kerberos acedeu. Sabia que Yue (que fora quem falara por meio de Yukito) tinha razão. Por mais que Syaoran tivesse causado sofrimentos a Sakura, era com ele que o coração dela estava, por mais que a garota negasse. Sentindo o olhar do Juiz sobre si, o Guardião do Selo assentiu rapidamente sua concordância, antes de afundar novamente no bolso do paletó de Yukito.

O rapaz piscou duas vezes, aturdido, e massageou a têmpora. Touya, suspirando, colocou-se de pé e aproximou-se de Yukito. O que ia falar poderia soar estranho a ouvidos alheios. "Por mais que eu odeie admitir", murmurou ele, "tua outra face tem razão. É melhor que seja o moleque - Li", corrigiu-se o moreno rapidamente diante da leve censura no olhar do companheiro, "é melhor que Sakura se case com Li do que com esse tarado do Aramiyaki".

Yukito sorriu reconfortante para o parceiro. "Yue sabe o que fala. Ele conviveu com Syaoran, viu-o apaixonar-se por Sakura. Ele ama verdadeiramente a sua irmã, Touya. Dê uma chance a ele, e será recompensado com a felicidade de Sakura. Não é isso o que importa?"

Touya não respondeu. Havia virado as costas e retornava para a festa, seguido de perto por Yukito, quando ouviu uma comoção no salão onde estavam os convidados. O jovem de cabelos cinzentos sorriu. "Acredito que Sakura tenha chegado".

"Não apenas ela", a voz de Kerberos veio do bolso de seu paletó. "O moleque chinês e aquele inglês irritante também estão perto".

Touya respirou fundo. _Não é isso que importa?_

*

**O**s sentidos mágicos de Sakura zumbiam.

Havia acabado de chegar ao _Hiroshima Rose_, acompanhada por Tomoyo, quando sentiu novamente aquele delicioso e cálido arrepio percorrer e envolver seu corpo delicado. Olhou ao redor, notando aturdida que aparentemente todos haviam chegado: o salão estava cheio, repleto de pessoas que conversavam e riam. Mas havia algo, algo além do ruído de conversas e copos tilintando - algo que avisava a Sakura que a vida dela iria mudar radicalmente naquela noite.

E não apenas porque, naquela noite, Kenji Aramiyaki e Sakura Kinomoto tornariam seu relacionamento oficial perante a sociedade, podendo inclusive coabitar até o casamento (circunstância que fazia Sakura estremecer com um receio que ela mesma não conseguia compreender).

A moça, com dificuldade, encontrou um canto quieto do saãlo. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se com esforço. Viu a assinatura mágica da aura de Yue, em um tom forte de branco prateado, com a presença de Kero aninhada no bolso do paletó de Yukito, o pequeno guardião cercado por um tom vermelho. A aura de Touya brilhava, num tom leve de laranja. Eriol se aproximava, envolto por uma luminosidade azul tão profunda quanto o tom de seu cabelo.

E, acompanhando Eriol...

Sakura abriu os olhos, engasgada com as emoções que a inundaram aos borbotões e causaram um nó em sua garganta.

Ela só havia visto aquela aura verde numa única pessoa. No guerreiro chinês que era um adolescente quando o vira pela última vez, dez anos antes. No menino dono de cabelos castanhos, revoltos, e de hipnóticos olhos ora castanhos, ora dourados. No homem que invadira seus sonhos naquela madrugada, arrasado e furioso.

"Não é possível", ela murmurou em voz baixa, inaudível na algazarra da festa de seu noivado.

Syaoran Li estava no Japão.

Na verdade, estava em Tomoeda.

Na verdade... _OH, MEU DEUS!_

Atordoada, desesperada e presa a uma terrível sensação de traição ao chinês que nunca deixara de amar, Sakura voltou-se para Tomoyo, que a fitava com serena preocupação. "Tomoyo, pelo amor de Deus, vamos embora agora?"

A morena manteve silêncio. Pela miríade de emoções relampejando nos olhos da prima, entendeu que ela havia sentido a proximidade de Syaoran pela aura deste. "Não podemos ir a lugar algum, Sakura..." Ela disse, sentindo pena, mas também triunfo. "... É seu noivado. Se você não aparecer, vai ficar uma situação estranha."

"Mas... Mas..." Sakura engasgou e gaguejou. Avistou Kenji à distância, e tomou uma decisão. Começou a avançar em direção a ele, em passos firmes e decididos, embora o corpo tremesse como vara verde.

Tomoyo amaldiçoou quem quer que estivesse usando Sakura e Syaoran como joguete. Estava a ponto de seguir em direção a Sakura, quando esta brecou exatamente onde estava, os olhos ainda fixos em Kenji. A miríade desesperada de emoções sumiu do rosto de Sakura, dando lugar a uma pálida máscara de choque.

Diante de Kenji, estava um rapaz. Era alto, forte, e usava uma bela fantasia de samurai. Metade do rosto estava coberta pela máscara de seda preta, que deixava a área da boca e do queixo livre. O samurai carregava uma espada polida de prata atravessada nas costas, mas a garota nem olhou para o pesado e bem trabalhado artefato em aço. Suas horrorizadas piscinas verdes estavam fixas nas imensas íris flamejantemente douradas do rapaz.

Que estava cercado por uma aura gloriosamente verde.

Os lábios carnudos moveram-se, sem porém emitir um som. "Syaoran..."

Tomoyo mal conseguiu engolir um gritinho de excitação, grudada à sua inseparável câmera. Um terço do plano havia sido completado com sucesso. Sakura e Syaoran estavam cara a cara. E pareciam extremamente fascinados um pelo outro.

*

**O** coração de Sakura batia descompassado dentro do peito. De repente, o quimono, que estava tão frouxo devido sua perda de peso, parecia apertá-la com a força de mil grilhões de ferro. Seu coração parecia querer pular para fora do peito. E em seu estômago, era como se milhares de pequenas e nervosas borboletas voejassem por todos os lados.

Os olhos da cor da esmeralda mais límpida absorveram a aparência de Syaoran. Ele era - nossa, ele havia se tornado lindo! Ele havia ficado alto, mais alto que ela, quase da altura de Touya. O rosto havia perdido o ar infantil, ganhando traços firmes, masculinos - o queixo era quadrado, o nariz reto, a boca era bem-desenhada e tinha lábios finos. _Eu queria saber como é o gosto da boca dele..._ Seu pensamento evocou uma imagem sensual, dos braços bem trabalhados de Syaoran ao redor de sua cintura, e dos lábios dele colados aos dela.

_Pare com isso, Sakura!_ Ela se censurou. _Você vai se casar com outro homem, e ele também está casado!_

Mas os olhos... Os olhos dele a olhavam com um fogo! Era como se não existisse mulher no mundo além dela. Como se ele quisesse marcar a imagem dela na memória, gravá-la de modo indelével, para nunca mais esquecer. Ela deu um passo, trêmulo, inseguro. _Eu o amo. Por Deus, eu o amo tanto!_

Por sua vez, Syaoran sentia-se completamente sem ar diante de sua Sakura. Sua doce flor de cerejeira havia se tornado uma mulher deslumbrante, com um corpo que emanava uma delicada sensualidade. O cabelo continuava liso, da cor do mel escuro, mas o rosto era frágil, pequenino. A boca era rosada e carnuda. A pele convidativa provocava Syaoran, estimulando-a a tocá-la.

E a expressão nos olhos dela... Os olhos haviam sido os únicos que não haviam mudado em Sakura. Continuavam tão belos e expressivos como sempre. Verdadeiras janelas da alma dela. E, no momento, expressavam uma infinidade de emoções... Choque, surpresa, pavor, vergonha... E, no fundo, no fundo, Syaoran pôde ver que ela sentia a mesma profunda solidão e o mesmo desesperado amor que ele sabia estarem refletidos em seus próprios olhos.

Ele deu um passo na direção dela. E depois outro. E outro. E, à medida que aumentava a proximidade entre os dois, Syaoran sentia várias respirações sendo contidas em ansiedade.

*

**T**ouya Kinomoto cerrou os punhos, e os dentes, tremendo de fúria, diante da cena que se desenrolava no meio do salão, diante de todos os convidados. Precisou apenas reparar na postura e nos cabelos do rapaz que se interpusera entre sua irmãzinha, o noivo dela e uma terceira garota para saber quem ele era, e o moreno praticamente espumara diante do amor e da surpresa que iluminaram o rosto de Sakura. Estava enevoado, sim, por outros sentimentos mais negativos, mas a nobre emoção que unia sua irmãzinha ao chinês estava lá, presente, inegável, indelével.

As unhas de Touya estavam tão firmemente plantadas em sua palma que ele quase podia sentir o sangue borbulhando na pele ferida. Mas, embora detestasse o chinês, sabia que Yue tinha razão no que dissera antes, através de Yukito. Sua irmã amava Syaoran Li, e bastara apenas vê-lo para que surgisse, livre da máscara da falsa felicidade, a antiga Sakura, luminosa e radiante.

O rapaz respirou fundo, contendo a vontade de aproximar-se de Syaoran e... Bem, matá-lo de pancadas pelo sofrimento que este infligira a Sakura. Tambm não poderia armar um escândalo, pois o pai e a irmã jamais o perdoariam. Balanando amargamente a cabeça, ele assistiu ao desenrolar da cena.

*

**M**eiling Li olhava com desgosto para o projeto de homem sua frente. Era um homem bonito, com cabelos negros cortados curtos e olhos azuis, fato, mas não resistira a um leve charme jogado por ela (precisara apenas dar uma piscadinha e murmurar, "Olá, bonitão", para tê-lo babando nos paetês vermelhos de seu vestido). Era um homem indigno de Sakura; Meiling não dava seis meses para o tal de Aramiyaki enfeitar a testa de sua amiga com a primeira mulher bonita que lhe aparecesse pela frente.

Ou menos, a julgar pelos olhares gulosos que o homem estava lançando para o pedaço de pele que era capaz de ver através da fenda ousada de sua saia. Exasperada, a chinesa combateu a vontade de dar uma forte bofetada no rosto de Kenji, quando percebeu a presença do primo por trás do rapaz.

Discretamente, Meiling olhou para onde os olhos de Syaoran estavam fixos e conteve a vontade de bater palmas e dar pulinhos de excitação. Olhando para o primo como se estivesse diante de um fantasma, estava Sakura, esplendorosa em sua roupa de gueixa, com os olhos aturdidos e o rosto completamente pálido, como se estivesse a ponto de desmaiar.

_Isso!_ Festejou a morena, ignorando solenemente o calafrio que percorreu seu corpo diante da proximidade de Kenji, que estava sugerindo algo nas linhas de irem a um lugar mais calmo e discreto a fim de que pudessem se conhecer melhor.

*

**T**omoyo continuava, para variar, grudada em sua fiel câmera de vídeo. Sentia-se tremer de leve, de ansiedade e esperança. Por trás do visor, a garota mantinha os dedos cruzados em torcida, ansiosamente observando os acontecimentos. O olho livre percorreu as expressões de todos ao redor.

Touya Kinomoto estava observando a cena com uma expressão tempestuosa e com um brilho assassino nos olhos castanhos. Pobre Syaoran; Tomoyo temia a reação explosiva do primo para cima do chinês se Sakura desatasse em prantos naquela noite.

Atrás dele, Yukito Tsukishiro mantinha uma mão sobre o ombro do companheiro, segurando-o sem porém fazer força. O rosto do rapaz estava tranquilo, relaxado e confiante, mas os olhos negros eram tão sérios que Tomoyo quase pôde avistar Yue por trás das lentes transparentes que escondiam as íris cor de ônix do companheiro de vida de seu enfurecido primo.

Fujitaka Kinomoto observava a cena com grande, porém disfarçado interesse. Seus olhos iam da expressão atordoada no rosto da filha ao rosto sereno e determinado do rapaz por quem Sakura era apaixonada desde que era uma adolescente. Nos olhos do pai de sua amiga, Tomoyo viu a confiança de que, no fim daquela noite, tudo estaria bem entre Syaoran e Sakura. E ela também sentiu fortalecer a sua crença em um final feliz para os dois jovens no meio do salão.

A excitação e ansiedade de Meiling eram palpáveis em seu lugar atrás de Syaoran e ao lado de Kenji. Com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, Meiling disfarçadamente piscou um olho para Tomoyo, que sorriu em resposta. A chinesa estava sendo de uma coragem exemplar, aceitando sem pestanejar o perigoso plano B que haviam elaborado no caso de Sakura se recusar a escutar Syaoran.

Tomoyo sentiu-se gelar, entretanto, quando encontrou os olhos de Eriol, que observava tudo com a expressão ilegível. O rosto do namorado estava sério e sombrio, e Tomoyo sentiu crescer dentro de si uma sementinha de dúvida. Como Sakura, Eriol tinha o dom de prever o futuro, porém podia fazê-lo estando desperto, uma melhoria do dom da prima, cujos sonhos eram premonitórios.

_O que ser que vai acontecer, meu Deus? _Perguntou-se Tomoyo, mordiscando ansiosamente o lábio inferior.

*

**N**yah Wu olhava todos os convidados com disfarçado enfado. Para uma festa, o noivado de seu irmãozinho mais novo estava bastante tedioso. A noiva ainda não havia aparecido, o que acentuava o tédio da mulher, pois esta se encontrava ansiosa para ver quem era a famosa Sakura Kinomoto, dona de uma beleza tão extraordinária que conseguira conquistar o indomável coração de Kenji.

Ela já havia observado discretamente a bela decoração e tecido comentários a respeito disso. Havia examinado discretamente os convidados e suas fantasias, dando risada de um rapaz com roupa de grego que volta e meia era sufocado por uma bela jovem de tranças que o acusava de ser um grande mentiroso.

Os aguados olhos castanhos da mulher foram capturados por um rapaz alto de cabelos despenteados. Era um rapaz bonito, que se encontrava perto de seu irmão (que, por sua vez, encontrava-se conversando de modo bastante íntimo com uma garota num chamativo vestido vermelho. Seria Sakura?). Nyah piscou os olhos, aturdida, ao reconhecer o rapaz. _Não é possível... É?_

"Wu!" Murmurou a mulher em um tom de voz frenético, cutucando abertamente o esposo. "Wu, aquele ali não é Li Xiaolang?" Ela perguntou, a voz áspera e surpresa. O que Li Xiaolang estava fazendo numa festa de noivado no Japão?

Wu Ping olhou na direo que sua esposa olhava, e esfregou os olhos, atordoado. Alto, forte, de cabelos despenteados... Realmente, era seu novo sócio! "Tem razão, Nyah... É Li Xiaolang!" Murmurou ele, em voz baixa.

"Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?" Questionou a esposa, confusa.

"Não faço a menor ideia, querida", disse o homem, erguendo-se o mais rápido que seu corpo rotundo lhe permitia, e estendendo a mão para Nyah. "Mas vamos lá cumprimentá-lo".

*

**A** sensação de fascínio que envolvia Syaoran e Sakura foi interrompida quando um casal postou-se diante do rapaz, sorrindo. "Li Xiaolang!" Falou o homem com polidez, num cantonês arrastado. A mulher, ao lado dele, dava olhares sedutores ao rapaz, sorrindo e piscando os olhos. Syaoran piscou, saindo de seu transe e focando os olhos nos dois recém-chegados.

Eram Wu Ping e a esposa deste, Nyah. Um casal irritante, tedioso e pomposo, que deixava Syaoran irritado com a necessidade de ambos de demonstrarem seu poder e sua riqueza. O que raios aqueles dois estavam fazendo ali!

O rapaz engoliu a vontade de soltar um palavrão e acenou de leve para o casal. "Wu. Sra. Wu. O que estão fazendo aqui?"

Nyah Wu deu uma risadinha. "É a festa de noivado do meu irmão... Por sinal..." Ela se voltou para Kenji. "Ken, onde está Sakura?"

O rapaz encolheu de ombros. "Não faço a menor ideia, irmã", murmurou, com um olhar cheio de luxúria para Meiling que, sem este perceber, fez uma careta de nojo para Syaoran.

Este voltou os olhos para onde Sakura estivera, dando um suspiro ao constatar que ela havia saído de lá e desaparecido.

**C O N T I N U A**

**Nota da Autora: **Queria agradecer a todas que deixaram um review. Que bom que estão gostando da história! Fico feliz!

Pois então... não foi agora que Syaoran e Sakura tiveram sua DR (culpa de Wu e Nyah, esses inconvenientes). Eu juro que achei que ia ser nesse capítulo, mas meus personagens tem vida própria e decidiram se intrometer. Mas eu juro que no próximo capítulo Sakura no escapa de Syaoran (pelo menos eu espero que não!)

Agora, uma propaganda descarada: Leiam as duas fics de absolute fluffiness - _Heartcaptor__ Syaoran_ e _Slowly__, Sweetly_. São lindas e excelentemente escritas. É uma nova escritora que está prendendo a minha atenção, e as histórias dela merecem a sua visita. Um aviso: são em inglês (Porém, eu tive a autorização dela para traduzir _Heartcaptor Syaoran _para o português e, assim que for possível, postarei o primeiro capítulo. Yay!)

Um beijo!


End file.
